


All of you

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consent is everything, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Human!Taeil, Incubus!Taeyong, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP with plot, Tentacles, Unbeta-ed, excessive use of the word penis, no sex under the influence, sober sex is safe sex, tentacles porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil tries to get his boyfriend drunk to know his species and gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).



> I blame ↑ for everything. I can't believe I wrote tentacles. 
> 
> Please let me know if I need to add more warnings.

They’re drunk enough tonight for Taeil to ask the question he had yearned to ask for months. Taeil was high on vodka and tequila, Taeyong on some other non-earth-produced alcoholic beverage. “So, what’s your species?” he mumbled, trying to look Taeyong in the eyes, hoping his boyfriend won’t lie—again. His eyes crossed though and Taeyong snorted.

“Is that why you tried to get me drunk?” he snickered. “But, Taeil, I can’t get drunk.” He looked amused, fond even, but it might be Taeil’s infatuation talking. Or the alcohol.

“So?” he repeated, ignoring the jab. “What are you?”

Taeyong ducked his head, looking up at him shyly from under his long eyelashes. He was too pretty to be human. “Why do you want to know?” he inquired.

“Because my mom doesn’t want me to date some species.” He rolled his eyes, “you know, humans. Duh.”

Biting his lips, Taeyong grinned. “I think she would make an exception for me, your mom loves me.”

“True,” he sighed. “Can you still tell me?” He pouted. Taeyong had finally accepted to date him, after months of pining and trying to woo him, how come he still didn’t want to tell him? What was he hiding? Perhaps his species didn’t date. Or worse, couldn’t fall in love. Taeil widened his eyes at the thought, nervously waiting for Taeyong to reply.

The younger worried on his lips, seemingly pondering about it. “I’m scared to tell you.” Taeil frowned, ready to protest but Taeyong cut him off. “You’re drunk. I can’t tell you now.”

Truthfully, Taeil was annoyed, but he had to agree with his boyfriend. He was pretty much shitfaced and he didn’t want to risk forgetting what Taeyong told him, even more so when it was such a crucial information. Disappointed, he nodded and reluctantly let Taeyong carry him back home, leaning heavily on him and taking in his sweet scent in lieu of consolation. He noticed Taeyong’s good night kiss lingered more than usual, which made his heart flutter in happiness as he melted into his embrace, nipping on his lower lip. Taeyong gasped, pulling away abruptly.

“Good night,” he whispered, flushing.

Lovestruck, Taeil could only follow him with his eyes as Taeyong left with a cute wave.

 

 

 

Taeyong’s eyes kept shifting, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans as Taeil stared at him expectantly. That was it. Taeyong would tell him. _Now_. Excited, Taeil was sitting cross legged on the younger’s bed, patiently waiting for him to talk.

“So...” he trailed off, his voice cracking. “This is it.”

Frowning, Taeil sent him a confused look. “What.”

“First, you have to know that I won’t get mad if you don’t want to date me anymore, if you run away or if you’re scared of me after knowing...who...well, what I am.” He said seriously. “It will hurt, but I will understand.”

“Tae, I won’t run away and I’m not going to break up with you.” Taeil assured, itching to reach out and hug his boyfriend.

“You say that now...” he whined, as if in pain.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Taeil coaxed him, smiling at him gently. “Have more faith in me, please.”

Taking a big gulp of air and closing his eyes firmly, Taeyong blurted out a “I’m an incubus.” really loud and really fast.

Taeil blinked. Once, twice. “Oh.” His shoulders slumped and he quickly stood up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tightly against his chest. “Why were you so afraid to tell me? I told you already, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You don’t get it!” Taeyong spluttered, leaning on Taeil’s chest and burrowing his face in his t-shirt. “You don’t know what you’re saying...”

“What does you being an Incubus change for us?” Taeil asked, genuinely confused.

Taeyong groaned. “Everything!” He let out a long suffering sigh. “You haven’t seen me, all of me, yet.”

Taeil rubbed a comforting hand on his back. “Then, show me.”

Pulling away, Taeyong’s whole face became red. “T-Taeil!”

“Show me and I’ll show you it doesn’t change anything between us.” Taeil challenged him, arching one eyebrow.

Licking his lips, Taeyong looked hesitant, panicky even, before the fight left his body. “Okay,” he said softly.

Taeil watched, curious, as Taeyong started unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers. His boyfriend stared at the floor as he stripped out of his top. His hand trembled as he unbuckled the belt of his jeans and shimmied out of them. Not moving an inch, Taeil let his eyes shamefully roamed his half-naked body. Taeyong’s skin looked so soft. He looked up to catch Taeyong’s gaze, the latter gulping audibly at Taeil’s wordless request to go on. Slowly and carefully, he pushed his boxers down, revealing something Taeil had never seen before. His face must have shown his surprise because Taeyong fidgeted.

“Do you want to run now?” he whispered pitifully.

“They’re cute,” he blurted out. “What’s there to be afraid? Your little penises are cute.”

Taeyong sent him an incredulous look. “Cute?” he choked out. “It’s not cute, and they aren’t penises, Tae, it’s tentacles.” He blushed then. “And they’re anything but little.”

“What do you mean?” Taeil asked. Taeyong sighed and the tentacles started moving on their on. “Oh, how do you do that?” he asked in awe.

“I control them.” Taeyong smiled at the innocent question. The tentacles then started to expand; there were five of them, four were thinner with a pointy tip and the middle one seemed thicker with a rounded head. Taeil watched, entranced as they grew bigger and bigger. One poked his chest and Taeil giggled.

“Why would I be scared of them? If you control them, they’re totally inoffensive.” he reasoned, lifting a hand to touch one. The texture was spongy, wet, but the touch wasn’t uncomfortable.

“The thing is, I can’t always control them,” he admitted. “When I’m turned on, they become uncontrollable, they have a mind of their own. I can’t stop them from doing whatever they want.”

“Could they hurt me?” Taeil inquired thoughtfully.

“I don’t know.” Taeyong’s eyes were big and round. “I really don’t know, that’s what I’m worried about. I mean, my parents told me they wouldn’t harm anyone but I can’t know for sure...I’ve never tried with a human.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Taeil replied reassuringly, walking closer to peck his cheek. Taeyong’s tentacles wrapped themselves around Taeil’s whole body, encasing him. The bigger one was poking his crotch and it felt intimate but Taeil didn’t mind, he had wanted to see after all. His lips met Tayeong’s in a sweet kiss and he moved his mouth on his, coaxing it open to deepen the exchange. Taeil’s arms circled Taeyong’s neck to bring him closer, getting their bodies flushed together, as he delved his tongue in Taeyong’s hot and wet mouth.

Taeyong whimpered and stopped the kiss. “Taeil, slow down. We shouldn’t-”

Taeil cut him off with a chaste kiss. “Shhh, don’t worry.”

Taeyong started to relax as Taeil kept kissing him languidly, before breaking the kiss to mouth at his neck. Taeyong moaned as pleasure invaded his whole being and Taeil felt the tentacles pulsed around him. He didn’t stop his ministrations, sliding his fingers on Taeyong’s chest, flicking his nipples teasingly. “I think they like it, when I pleasure you.”

Taeyong hummed. “Please be careful...”

Taeil ignored him in favor of leaving love bites along his neck, rubbing his nipples and slotting a leg in between Taeyong’s. The younger gasped his hands resting on Taeil’s hips, and the tentacles started to get agitated, tightening around Taeil’s upper body. Taeil then felt a tentacle sneak under his t-shirt and he giggled at the sensation. Another tentacle joined the first and they rid him off his shirt in no time. Taeil shivered as they slid on his skin, leaving wet marks in their wake, before curling around his arms. “Great team work,” he commented, amused.

Taeyong was looking at him with hooded eyes, his tongue stuck to the corner of his mouth as he watched his tentacles hold Taeil. Taeil gasped softly as they lifted him up, only his toes touching the floor. “Woah, they’re muscled.” Giggling, he didn’t even react as the two remaining tentacles went up his legs, curling around his thighs, and sliding inside his pants. “Naughty too, uh.” He grinned down at Taeyong, his boyfriend looking worriedly as the tentacles winded up around Taeil’s body. “I’m fine, they aren’t hurting me, relax.”

Torn between worrying about his boyfriend and enjoying the moment, Tayeong’s eyes kept flickering between Taeil’s face and his tentacles. When the tip of the tentacles started poking Taeil’s nipples, the latter letting out a drawn out moan as his face contorted in bliss, Taeyong finally relaxed. He watched as Taeil’s jeans disappeared along with his boxers, leaving him naked and half hard for the world to see.

Taeyong bit his lips and felt the last tentacle, the thicker one, throb. He concentrated and tried to move the tentacles, furrowing his eyebrows. They obeyed, which startled him, but he didn’t complain, moving Taeil closer to him. His boyfriend wasn’t touching the floor anymore, the four tentacles holding him in a nearly sitting position in the air. Taeyong lifted his head to kiss him, his hands cupping his cheeks to angle his face right. “Are you comfortable?” he whispered.

“Yes, peachy.” Taeil chuckled. “I just wished I could touch you but...these guys have other ideas, right?”

Taeyong licked his lips. “Well...I guess so. Are you sure...it’s...alright? I don’t think I can stop them if we continue.”

“You controlled them just now though.” Taeil said softly.

“I don’t know how much I can control them, everything is so new to me,” Taeyong mumbled, looking distressed. “I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure you won’t, they seem to like me.” Taeil joked, enjoying the feeling of the wet tentacles roaming his body.

Taeyong shook his head with a grin. His boyfriend was something else. The tentacles around Taeil’s thighs shifted, moving to his butt, letting Taeyong’s hands rest on his boyfriend’s inner thighs. He palmed the flesh and groaned at the softness of Taeil’s skin.

“I thought you wouldn’t touch me, with these guys around,” he breathed out, his cock twitching in interest. “Feels good, your hands on me.” Taeyong nipped his jaw before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, wrapping one of his hands around Taeil’s hard on. His boyfriend tensed, whining against his mouth as Taeyong tugged at it, jerking him off at a ridiculously slow pace.

“I want you,” Taeyong said. “Can I have you?”

Taeil moaned. “Shouldn’t you say we?”

Taeyong smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I guess.”

“Yes, please,” he moaned. Taeyong moved towards the bed, his tentacles lying Taeil gently on the mattress before he hopped onto the bed too, setting in between his spread legs. One of the tentacles on Taeil’s upper body slid to his cock to tease the slit, Taeyong’s hand still stroking him to full hardness. Taeil grunted at the stimulation, not even noticing the tentacles around his legs opening him up further.

When the bigger one poked his hole, Taeil shivered and he blushed when he looked down, seeing the embarrassing position he was in. The tentacle prodded at his rim, the tip making circles around it and Taeil bit his lips in anticipation. The tentacle’s tip wasn’t as small as the other tentacles’, it had a red bulging head, very much like a human dick, but way bigger than a human penis. Taeil knew Taeyong wouldn’t hurt him, but he hoped it would fit. _He_ was human after all.

He didn’t voice out his worries though, knowing Taeyong would freak out if he did. He relaxed his body, and took deep breaths when the tentacle breached his hole, slowly sliding in. The stretch wasn’t so bad, the tentacle was wet and soft as it dragged along Taeil’s inner walls. His mouth opening in a silent cry, Taeil’s cock pulsed as the tentacle pressed in deeper and deeper. He felt already full and the tentacle kept pushing inside of him. “I-I don’t think I can handle more-” he gasped out, his heartbeat picking up.

Taeyong looked up in concern, his hand freezing on his cock. “I-I can’t stop it.” His tone wavered in panic and he leaned down to pepper kisses onto Taeil’s face and chest. “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re not hurt?!”

“It doesn’t h-hurt,” he replied, arching his back. “I’m just so full already.” He opened his eyes wide as the tentacle started moving inside of him, rubbing against his walls, and more importantly, skillfully pressing against his prostate. “Oh my god! _Yes!_ ”

“W-What?” Taeyong asked quickly.

“It’s sooo good, ah,” Taeil’s whole body shuddered in pleasure, his cock twitching in Taeyong’s palm. Relieved, Taeyong kissed him sensually, picking up his action with his hand, jerking Taeil off in rhythm with the tentacle’s thrust. “And you? Do y-you feel good too?”

Taeyong looked sheepish. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Taeil stuttered, the tentacle hammering into him at a furious pace making it difficult for him to talk.

“Well, it does feel good, but I’m too nervous and worried about you to enjoy it properly...” he trailed off shyly.

“Tae, I’m fine,” Taeil said between pants, a little exasperated. “I want you to enjoy it too.”

Taeyong nodded and concentrated on how it felt to be inside his boyfriend, to feel his walls contracted around him, feel his tentacle’s head deep inside of him as they were connected so intimately. It did feel exceptionally good, Taeil’s body was warm and welcoming, his limbs pliant and putty in Taeyong’s hands and tentacles. Reassured to see Taeil taking pleasure in the act, he let his hands wander on his boyfriend’s body, leaving his cock unattended as he discovered the rest of it.

Taeil had such a nice body; nicely sculpted, firm, but also soft. Taeyong palmed his plush butt cheeks and grinned when Taeil hummed contently at the touch. “I really like your hands on me, Tae.”

“Shh, _they_ will be jealous.” Taeyong snickered. As if on cue, one tentacle came poking Taeil’s lips, trying to coax his mouth open gently. “I think they want a kiss too.”

Taeil obediently opened his mouth, staring into Taeyong’s eyes as he sucked the tip of the tentacle, rolling his tongue around it and moaning loudly. Taeyong gawped, stopping his thrusts to watch the show before pushing his tentacle away and kissing his boyfriend passionately. Miffed, the tentacle slid down Taeil’s body to join the one inside of Taeil, the tip trying to dive in. Taeil gasped as it sank along the first one. This one didn’t go as far, thankfully, but it stretched Taeil’s hole further apart. He hoped none of the other tentacles would join because he wasn’t sure they could all fit.

Taeyong began thrusting again, and the smaller tentacle found Taeil’s prostate, the tip rubbing on it mercilessly. Taeil could only moan wantonly as his whole body was abused in the most beautiful way. His arms were freed from the tentacles and he wrapped them tightly around Taeyong’s shoulders to slot their mouths together as his orgasm approached. Taeyong moaned in the kiss when Taeil started sucking on his tongue, his hands wandering down to his butt cheeks. He grabbed them none too gently, pushing Taeyong’s body closer to feel his sweaty skin on his. The tentacle twitched inside of him, growing even bigger, and Taeil tensed, crying out Taeyong’s name as he came.

Coming down from his high, he felt some warm liquid inside of him, and he looked up to face Taeyong’s guilty expression. “Sorry, if it’s uncomfortable,” he mumbled. “I’ll clean you up?” he offered, hesitant.

Still panting, Taeil snorted. “Don’t worry about it, a penis is still a penis after all.”

Flushing, Taeyong nodded, before pulling out gently. His tentacles retracted too, leaving Taeil’s body, and regaining their original form. Stretching out his cramped legs, Taeil winced at his sore bottom. He wiggled expertly, “Ow, that hurts.” Taeyong pressed a tender kiss to his jaw, mumbling an apology. Taeil nuzzled his cheek and smiled. “I’m fine, it was damn good.”

“I’m glad,” his boyfriend replied, sounding relieved.

“I feel like I enjoyed it more than you though,” Taeil pouted.

Shrugging, Taeyong shook his head. “I guess it’s not as intense for us than for humans.”

“Oh,” Taeil said, disappointed. “I see. We’ll have to find a way to arrange that.” Taeyong sent him a questioning gaze. “My _tentacle_ isn’t as big as yours but I’m sure I can make it up with my determination,” he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Taeyong groaned, his face going bright red in embarrassment. He rolled on the bed and settled on his side on the mattress, entangling his fingers with Taeil’s as he looked at his peaceful face.

But Taeil broke the silence. “It must be nice though, when you want to pleasure yourself.”

Taeyong only blushed, flustered, before grabbing a pillow to hit Taeil’s head with it. “I shouldn’t have shown you!” he whined.

Taeil giggled, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist and tugging him on top of his body. “You’re bad at lying.” He smiled. “I’m glad you told me. You see, I didn’t run away.”

“You didn’t.” Taeyong repeated in wonder, smiling shyly.

“As if little penises could scare me away, you silly kid.” Taeil said, pinching his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Taeyong laughed. “Tentacles, ten-ta-cles.”

“The one that went up my ass was definitely a penis though.” Taeil remarked, unimpressed. “Its juice is running down my ass crack.”

“Can you stop talking about genitals and...stuff?” Taeyong frowned. “It’s disturbing.”

Affronted, Taeil gawped. “Was it disturbing you when you put that monster up my a-”

Taeyong cut him off with a kiss, chuckling against his lips. “Okay, okay. I get it.” His eyes became softer. “I love you, Moon Taeil.”

“ _We_ love you, you mean.” Taeil smiled cheekily. “I love you too, all of you.” he added more seriously, pressing a sweet kiss to Taeyong’s lips. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

 


End file.
